Reservado
by Mr. Pinguino
Summary: Cuando Harry volvió a observar la mesa, los observo a todos juntos charlando animadamente y el también sonrio pues de verdad todos estaban acompañando a Luna en su día especial.


_Disclaimer: _**Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a **Jotaka **lo demás es mío.**

**Advertencia: **Es una historia de amistad. NO Luna/Harry.

* * *

><p><em>La vida es un tráfico donde se balancean las pérdidas y las ganancias.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Reservado<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>En mi corazón<strong>

**·**

Las campanas sonaron, la novia llego; las sonrisas se ensancharon y una hermosa rubia bajo de la carroza. Ginny y Hermione le sonrieron a Luna ella se las devolvió radiante; ese 23 de enero era el día más feliz de su vida, era el día en el cual se uniría en cuerpo y alma a Rolf Scamander, Luna paso frente a Harry y le dedico una sonrisa cargada de felicidad que el Potter le devolvió de la misma manera, cuando la novia paso fue el turno de los padrinos. Harry y Ginny, Hannah y Neville al igual que Ron y Hermione; al entrar los padrinos se sentaron en la primer fila de la derecha entonces fue cuando Harry noto que la primer fila de la izquierda estaba completamente vacía.

Harry sintió que algo o alguien estaba ahí y eso hacía que desviara su atención hacia las diez sillas vacías; que detrás de ellas estaban los Weasley con sus respectivas parejas, de los cuales noto el Potter que Molly y George al igual que él desviaban su atención hacia esas sillas vacías; Teddy que estaba en los brazos de Andrómeda a unas cuantas sillas de él también observaba hacia la fila de sillas vacías. Algo había ahí que verdaderamente le intrigaba. Como McGonagall y Aberforth que al igual que los demás observaban la fila vacía; parecía que solo algunos lo notaban; Harry de nuevo observo a Molly y George entonces vio a Bill que estaba a la izquierda de Angelina tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y observaba la silla vacía que estaba frente a él.

Ginny le movió el brazo a Harry que entonces recordó que estaba en la boda de una de sus mejores amigas; junto con Ginny el morocho se levanto le llevo los anillos a la pareja y le dedico una gran sonrisa a Luna, cuando regresaron a su lugar el Potter de nuevo desvió su atención a la sillas vacías, tenía la sensación que alguien estaba ahí; diez personas que disfrutaban de la boda de Luna y Rolf; diez personas que Harry no podía ver pero que sentía que estaban ahí.

— Ginny—susurro el Potter— ¿Por qué están vacías esas sillas vacías?—la pelirroja observo la fila y pareció no importarle ya que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

El resto de la ceremonia Harry la paso más concentrado en averiguar el porqué estaban vacías esa fila de sillas; cuando menos los pensó todos estaban aplaudiendo porque Luna y Rolf oficialmente eran marido y mujer; los novios salieron y detrás de ellos los padrinos, Harry hecho una última ojeada a la serie de sillas vacías y podía jurar que algo acababa de moverse sobre una de las sillas. Salieron al jardín donde seria la recepción hay un hombre los llevo a su mesa que contaba con diez sillas cada una y frente a la mesa de ellos había otra justo enfrente de la de los novios.

El Potter espero y espero los minutos pasaron y cada uno de los meseros llevo a diferentes parejas a distintas mesas por todo el jardín pero en ninguna ocasión llevo a alguien a _esa _mesa y de nuevo se dio cuenta que uno de los únicos que notaban lo extraño que era; Harry busco con la vista a Molly que se encontraba sentada a unas mesas más allá charlaba con Andrómeda quien cargaba al pequeño Teddy de tres años que observaba dicha mesa con el ceño fruncido; el morocho noto como la señora Weasley de vez en cuando le lanzaba una que otra mirada a la mesa vacía. Siguió recorriendo el jardín con la vista y se encontró con Minerva y Aberforth que cuchicheaban observando la mesa vacía, luego frente a su mesa se encontró con George y Bill que hablaban en voz baja.

Harry se levanto dispuesto a exponer sus dudas los dos hermanos.

— ¡Harry!—saludo nervioso George, Bill se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

— No les parece raro que esa—apunta la mesa— mesa este vacía, al igual que esas sillas en el templo—dijo Harry, George y Bill suspiraron

— Sí de eso mismo hablábamos. No sé porque siento que hay alguien ahí—dijo Bill observando la mesa por arriba de la cabeza de Harry.

— Si yo siento la mismo—coincidió el Potter girando un poco para poderla observar, el Potter llamo a un mesero no pensaba quedarse con la duda— Disculpe. ¿Para quién está reservada esa mesa?—el mesero giro un poco sobre sí mismo.

— La novia pidió que aquí como en el templo se dejaran diez lugares vacíos, dijo que estaban reservados pero nunca explico para quien—contesto el mesero para después retirarse; Harry observo a George y Bill, a lo lejos noto que Rolf bailaba con su madre y Luna estaba charlando con unas chicas, se acerco decidido.

— Disculpen, me robare a la novia—diciendo esto tomo la mano de su amiga y la guio hasta la pista de baile. — Luna. ¿Por qué está esa mesa vacía?

La rubia observo la mesa entonces sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro— Veo que tú también los sientes. Está reservada.

— ¿Para quién?—Harry lucia confundido de verdad que lo estaba, no entendía que era lo que el _también _lo había sentido.

— Pues la silla que a la izquierda es para Fred Weasley, enseguida él profesor Moody, luego Dumbledore y a lado el profesor Snape enseguida tú madre Harry pues me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí después tú papá enseguida de ellos Sirius Eran amigos ¿Cierto? Y al final Remus y Tonks. —Luna termino de decir todo sonriente mientras giraba en el baile con Harry se sentía feliz pues ella estaba segura de que esa diez personas que no estaban corporalmente la estaba acompañando espiritualmente, entonces cuando Harry volvió a observar la mesa, los observo a todos juntos charlando animadamente y el también sonrio pues de verdad todos estaban acompañando a Luna en su día especial.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><em>La muerte esta tan segura de alcanzarlos que nos deja toda una vida de ventaja.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Bueno otro One-Shot porque son más de 1000 palabras; espero les guste y comenten.**

**Si me preguntan no sé de dónde diablos salió, pero me encanto como me quedo. *-***

**Nessy**


End file.
